warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treasure Trove of Headcanons and AUs
Write all your headcanons and alternate universes (AUs) here! If a headcanon/AU you want to write down is already listed please don't write it to prevent repeats. Headcanons Mooneffects # Shadowpaw has red eyes # Rootpaw and Violetshine have purple/violet eyes # Tigerstar (TPB) wasn't actually given nine lives # All those cats with the suffix "-feather" have a feather tucked behind their ear (Crowfeather has a crow feather, Jayfeather has a jay feather etc.) # All those cats with the suffix "-flower" or "-leaf" have a plant tucked behind their ear (Moonflower has a moon shaped flower, etc.) Starflight897 # Hollyleaf has a holly leaf/berry/whatever you call it tucked behind her ear # Jayfeather has a jay's feather behind his ear # Spottedleaf was reincarnated Qibli77 # Graystripe is a tabby # Firestar has white markings WildLoner #Sorreltail is a gray tortie with one eye blue, one amber #Sunstar is amber tabby #Hollyleaf, Leafpool, Dawnpelt and Sleekwhisker are torties #Leaders has got hexagram/pentagram on their forehead #Runningwind and Mousefur are Stormtail and Dappletail's kits Moonstar365 # Redtail and Brindleface are Sandstorm's parents # Here's all my LBGTQ headcanons: Mothwing is a lesbian, Leafpool is bi, Blackstar is bi, Shellfur is transgender, Darkstripe is gay, Mousefur is ace, Ravenpaw and Barley are gay and mates, Tallstar is gay, Jake is pan, and they are mates in StarClan, and Bloomheart is genderfluid. # Firestar has a white muzzle, belly, and paws. # Tawnyspots is Graystripe's father, and Willowpelt and Whitestorm are just very close friends. # A club called The Buddies Club existed before Firestar joined ThunderClan, and it consisted of the cats, Tawnyspots, Redtail, Willowpelt, Brindleface, Frostfur, Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm. It began to fall apart when Redtail died, and Tigerclaw left the group. # Snowtuft was a genocidal warrior in WindClan from long ago, and the long scar on him was given to him by his own mother. # All leaders have a star on their chest that fades as they lose lives. Dark Forest leaders like Tigerstar have a star that is broken. Alternate Universes (AUs) Mooneffects # What if Ivypool never went to the Dark Forest # What if Briarlight was never crippled # What if Ashfur never died Starflight897 # What if Hollyleaf was one of the Three/Four # What if Ivypool was the third cat # What if Cinderpelt was never crippled # What if Leafpool ran off with Mothwing instead # What if Tawnypelt never left ThunderClan WildLoner #What if in the Three was Crowfeather and Feathertail's kits #What if rockslide kills Squirrelflight instead Leafpool #What if Bramblekit died in fire instead of Yellowfang #What if Tadpole never died #What if Snowkit never died and became normal apprentice Qibli77 # What if Feathertail never died # What if Stormfur stayed in RiverClan # What if Mudclaw stayed deputy of WindClan/became leader # What if Spottedleaf became mates with Thistleclaw (read Spottedleaf's Heart if you haven't) # What if Cinderpelt never died # What if Firestar made Graystripe deputy when he came back # What if Silverstream never died (i have SO MANY IDEAS WHY) # What if Talltail killed Sparrow (read Tallstar's Revenge) # What if Rusty never joined ThunderClan # What if Tigerclaw killed Bluestar # What if Yellowfang didn't become a medicine cat (and still became mates with Raggedpelt/star) (Yellowfang's Secret) # What if SkyClan never left (I feel like this is one of the ones that everyone's always thinking about but never writing down, just like #9) # What if Jayfeather is Rock stuck in a time loop (suggested by Nibby the Bird, but I don't know who actually came up with it, it wasn't me or Nibby) (basically when Jayfeather dies he goes back in time and becomes rock, ask nibby about it if you're confused) Moonstar365 # What if Firestar and Tigerstar were close? Here is a link to the story: Fire and Tiger: A Warriors AU Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Moonstar365)